SD Gundam Wing!
by Equas
Summary: a young, mad scientist, tries to create a gundam friend, but instead, accidentally gives life to the 5 hero gundams that are supposedly lost...
1. Gundams Live!

SD Gundam Wing!  
Gundams Live!  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is copyrighted to their respective owners. This was a fanfic inspired by my friend Luna-Goddess of Trust.  
  
It was a peaceful day on Earth, nothing wrong, nothing happening. With the Gundam pilots now at rest and relaxation, it was all peace and no war but.  
  
Deep in a mysterious lab of unknown origin a mad scientist was at work. "With this final turn of this bolt I will give my creation life!"  
  
There on the slab was a Gundam, not of the heroes, a RX-78 model. It was modified to be a stealth ninja Gundam. This was not an ordinary Gundam though, this one, was the size of a full grown man, with a very large head.  
  
The scientist looks to the creation, "Soon my creation will live, and I will have my best friend soon enough! Everyone thought I was mad back at school, but now I'll show them!  
  
He turned on the lights, and it showed all the "machinery" that were nothing but paperclips, metal plates, and wires, all that seemed to work like clockwork, a child genius was the creation of all this.  
  
"Finally with a push of this button it will live!" As he pushed the button, all the machinery hummed in unison, as electricity went thru the wires and into the Gundam, but also went to the satellite dish connected to all the wiring. then, a blackout.  
  
"Kontai! You blew another fuse!" a woman was heard from above. "Sorry Mom! As he walked up the stairs;"Until another time, my friend." He continued up into the door, to a living room, it was his basement that was his lab.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
The electricity from the satellite dish fired around the world.and from some strange force it split into 5 separate lines and into the 5 gundams missing around the world.  
  
It zapped those five and transformed them, shortening them, making them chibi. It gave those five life, freewill, pupils, a fully grown mind, and.organs? (Eww)  
  
Wing 0 custom was the first to awaken, in Mt. Fuji, Japan. "It's dark in here." his eyes glowed in the darkness. "Oh, now I can see." He looked to see nothing but webs, and ash and when he looked to the left to find a large rat rested upon his shoulder. A loud scream was heard all the way from Tokyo.  
  
The other gundams awaken one at a time to find themselves in strange areas as well, find out where next time on SD Gundam Wing! See you! 


	2. The Exploration

SD Gundam Wing!  
The Exploration  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing characters are © to their respective owners.  
  
As Wing 0 custom ran around like an idiot with the rat still clinging onto his shoulders, the other hero gundams were awakening as well. 2nd to awaken, was Sandrock custom.  
  
He was buried underneath the sphinx, in Egypt. He awoke only to see himself in a tomb of dead people; all he did was stand there for a few moments. "HELP!" the scream could be heard from Cairo.  
  
Deathscythe Hell Custom was next, within a cave in Pennsylvania. He awoke just to see a sign right outside." Welcome to Pennsylvania Cave.WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A VAMPIRE?!?!" he shouted, everyone ran from the cave having heard this.  
  
Heavyarms Custom came too in Russia, "Hey! What's that over there! Ooh! Ah!" Heavyarms walked out of the forest he was in towards town. 'I wonder what Borscht is?' he thought.  
  
And finally, Nataku in Hong Kong mountains. He awoke behind a waterfall."." Not much to say.must take after Wufei. Hopefully not.  
  
Now Wing 0 finally got out of the cave of Mt. Fuji, and as sparkles filled his new eyes he said, "Ooh! It's amazing! I wonder what's over there." as he gazed at Tokyo.  
  
Sandrock, still quivering in fear as he just looked left and right, wall to wall mummies. "WILL SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!?!?" the scream was heard over all of Egypt this time.  
  
Deathscythe walked out of the cave annoyed, already wanted to leave, so he started his boosters and flew off to Italy. "Ooh! I wonder if I can push the leaning tower the other way."  
  
Heavyarms walked to town, only to be greeted by stares. "Hey! It's not polite to stare!" he scolded and everyone sped away. "How wude."  
  
Nataku had a nice shower under the falls for a bit, and he walked down to town, he too was greeted by stares but just ignored it. He "borrowed" a cloak from a local street merchant and began to walk to a restaurant.  
  
Wing 0 walked to a road side restaurant. "I'm hungry.um, some spicy noodles please!" the chef's back was turned so he didn't see Wing 0 "Coming up" he said as he pulled up a pot and began to cook.  
  
Sandrock tried walking out of this deathtrap, but only to be welcomed by traps and giant boulders. Once again screamed in horror running away from these.  
  
Deathscythe was looking up to the leaning tower. He then rubbed his hands and began trying to push as hard as he could. He kept pushing till the holes within his head splattered exhaust water and his face plate turned red.  
  
Heavyarms was walking around town, thinking he felt cold and he walked to a street merchant shivering "do y-you h-have a w-w-warm cowl p-p-p-please?" the merchant just screamed and ran away. "."  
  
Nataku was still walking around the town of Hong Kong.and he was getting bored so.he walked into a dank alley and decided to nap for a bit.  
  
Wing 0 was now enjoying his spicy bowl of noodles, as the chef still hadn't looked at him." *SLUUURRP, as the noodles went under his faceplate* thth ith goud! Mmm!" "Glad you like it. Now how will you pay for it?" "*his faceplate still stuffed with noodles*peh?*gulp*but I don't have any money." the chef turned and said" you w-w-w-" his face quickly turned pale as he caught sight of Wing 0's face and ran screaming in fear. Wing 0 shrugged "Oh well. *SLUUURRP* MMMM!!!"  
  
Next time.you'll just have to find out!^_^ 


	3. Gundam Crisis!

SD Gundam Wing!  
Gundam Crisis!  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing © to its respective owner.  
  
"H-he was a mobile suit, and it ate noodles!" the chef explained. "Right. We'll look into it sir, and while we search for this "mobile suit that eats noodles" you can rest at home." Said the police officer, which he did not believe a word that the chef had said.  
  
"Tonight on local news, mobile suits resembling that of the 5 heroes seem to have been spotted in the corners of the world. The only difference is that they are the size of a full grown man, but have stubby appendages and an oversized head. They have eyes and a personality, but who actually believes all this? That's all for tonight on local news."  
  
It was appearing all over the world, even the homes of the heroes, Heero, Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and of course, Wufei. Of course they did not believe that their mobile suits were "alive" so they did nothing.  
  
Wing 0 continued to explore the sights of Tokyo, and what he found was the big city itself. "WOW! IT'S AMAZING!" He said enthusiastically. He walked to a toy store window and inside. "HEY! I'm a toy! And there's Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and even Nataku!" He put his face to the windows looking at the toys when he accidentally cracked the window.  
  
The alarm blared" AH! What happened?!" as Wing 0 panicked the police were there. "Oh my, what is it!?" one of the policeman whispered. "K-keep your hands u-up and drop any w-w-weapon you have with you!" Wing 0 panicked even more, as he did not know a thing about combat. (The pilots do that you know)  
  
Wing 0 started his boosters and jumped up, he flew straight up, out of harms way. Before that, the news crew was able to catch a sight of this. Heero, for once in his life, was surprised to see this, as was Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and even Wufei. They all believed it now, and decided to hunt them down.  
  
Wing 0 flew out of Japan, not knowing where else to go. When his internal radar picked up a signal from Nataku, who was the closest, and Heavyarms who was the 2nd closest, Sandrock the 3rd, and Deathscythe the farthest. He decided to drop in on Deathscythe.  
  
"Help? Anyone?" Sandrock said helplessly in a corner of the deathtrap. (Poor Sandrock)  
  
While Wing 0 was on his way to see Deathscythe, who was still trying to push the leaning tower the other way, (his face plate is now purple) Heavyarms in Russia, also came in with police trouble. "I didn't do anything I swear!" Heavyarms pleaded. "Liar! Youski areski goink to za jell!" "Jell?" Heavyarms questioned. "JELL!" Heavyarms was backed into a corner. (What will happen? I don't know yet!)  
  
Nataku on the other hand, came face to face plate with punks. Nataku easily dealt with them, as combat data was saved into his databanks. Massive punches and kicks impacted their faces, stomachs and necks. (No hitting below the belt ^_^)  
  
Wing 0 has met up with Deathscythe, only to give a blank look as he watched Deathscythe grunt and moan as his face plate went rainbow. (O_O)  
  
"What are you doing Deathscythe?" Wing 0 questioned. Deathscythe as he immediately heard his name called, and he looked to where Wing 0 stood. "Zero! Old buddy! Where have you been I missed ya!" Deathscythe exclaimed as he ran to Wing 0 to give him a hug. "Urk." was Wing 0's only response. (Emotional ain't he?)  
  
Meanwhile, a crossed the world, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, were trying to find their missing gundams.  
  
Poor little Sandrock quivered in fear in the tomb, as he accidentally activated the curse of the mummy. They closed in on him, all Sandrock had done was scream at the top of his artificial lungs, and gunshots were heard.  
  
Heavyarms was sentenced to the firing wall. But he remembered the turrets in him, and had a first time evil thought.  
  
That's all for now, you need to find out what happens in the next chapter. ^_^ 


	4. The Rise of Others

SD Gundam Wing!  
The Rise of Others  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is © to its respective owners.  
  
At the same lab that started this whole thing, Kontai, the young mad genius scientist, was attempting to give his creation life once more. Same old things, talking, blah blah, he just repeated himself. And with another amazing shock to the world and another blown fuse. It gave life again, but to the destroyed mobile suits from the war. The same result happened to them as it did to the heroes. But what could this mean?!  
  
Slowly around the globe, these destroyed suits rose above the dust and dirt they had collected, certainly destroyed, some had half their faceplates, others had their eyes cracked or missing, revealing their sensor. More of some had their chest plates broken in, and others had wires hanging from their crevices. They were zombies, mobile suit zombies, with the only data within their databanks to destroy the world and destroy the heroes. And they set off to do just those things, as SD mobile suit zombies.  
  
Meanwhile, Heavyarms, within the Russian Jail cell, he began shooting crazily at the wall for who knows what as he laughed maniacally. And holes got bigger and bigger as he continued to shoot with all his turrets, he was making a breakout. (Some evil thought.)  
  
As Wing 0 and Deathscythe rejoiced (more like Deathscythe did the Rejoicing) they suddenly heard a woman scream. "It's a monster! Help!" she shouted. Both Wing 0 and Deathscythe turned to the scream and saw a damaged Leo. It was slowly creeping toward them with an old gun and began shooting everything. "Hey stop that!" Wing 0 shouted as he began running toward the zombie like Leo and went martial artist on him as pure instinct. He made one kick to its head and it flew off as electricity crackled, it seemed to just freeze there for a moment. "Well that wasn't so hard" Wing 0 sighed. "Zero look out!" Deathscythe shouted as he tackled Wing 0 to there ground to save him from a flurry of bullets. "The Leo, it's still functioning! Without a head!" Wing 0 screamed.  
  
In other parts of the world, it was just the same. Nataku was as serious as ever, yet panicked a little after he saw that the Leos were still moving as they were already decapitated. He ran around the cleared street as he saw a weapon dealer cart (what are the chances of that?), and he grabbed a Kwan Dao, an ancient Chinese Halberd. With battle cries he attacked the Leos slicing them in halves and fourths. (No trouble there.)  
  
Sandrock still within the deathtrap was but something within him just seemed to snap. He grabbed the swords behind his back and just quickly disposed of the mummies. "How did I do that!?" He quivered. He then heard a voice in his large metal head. 'I was tired of watching you cry like a human baby, so I took care of them for you.' Said the voice. "Wh-wh-who are you!? And what are you doing in my head!?" Sandrock shouted. 'I am your alter ego, who was given life from one of the curses you set off.' Replied the evil Sandrock. "Great.now I'm cursed." Sandrock sighed.  
  
Sorry, it's a short chapter. I got writers block. 


End file.
